Teaching
by Silver Moon of Night
Summary: Gamzee's counselor says he needs a private tutor, John is volunteered for the job. After a few sessions of flirting, John agrees to go out with Gamzee. GamJohn one-shot, written for Kerra-Chan.


**Disclaimer: Homestuck is not rightfully mine.**

Teaching

John ran a hand through his hair as he opened the door to greet his new student, Gamzee Makara. He was a private tutor, though he went to the same school and was in the same grade as Gamzee. He even shared a few classes with the guy. He didn't really think he would even need this tutoring, but his counselor had insisted, saying he needed some help in the right direction, and that maybe John's influence could help him get off his addiction to the drugs that sustained him. John hardly thought that was true, but of course he couldn't deny both the school counselor and an outside counselor by refusing to tutor the boy. He volunteered to tutor all the time, after all, even if it was usually group tutoring in the back of the school library during a free period or something.

His dad wasn't there that day, off at work, so when Gamzee stepped inside the doorway with a friendly, "Hey, brother!" that left the two of them alone to study. John led him to the kitchen with a few words and a friendly smile, sitting at the table, where he was already working on his homework for the day- actually almost done with it. Gamzee brought out his books onto the table, chuckling. "I already have a lot of this shit done, motherfucker, so I guess we're just gonna exchange notes and check over each other's motherfucking work then?" He opened his algebra 2 textbook open to the unit they were studying, where a few papers, smudged with traces of face paint, was nestled between the pages, filled with almost unreadable loopy scrawl.

John raised an eyebrow at that. "Um, Gamzee? I can hardly read that." He took the paper as the taller boy held it out to him, frowning as he struggled to decipher just the first problem. He reached the conclusion that it would be best to have Gamzee translate and handed it back to him, taking out his own papers. "Just tell me what it says, and I'll compare notes. How about that?"

Gamzee nodded, looking back at the papers that were back in his hands. "Just tell me when to start, brother," he said with a smile, looking at the numbers and symbols all over the page. John nodded and looked over his own paper briefly before giving Gamzee the okay to go, looking more than a little ready to get this over with.

Only a few problems later, Gamzee stopped reading from his page for an abrupt announcement of, "You're a cute little motherfucker when you're so concentrated." John hardly realized exactly what he did as he leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. Everything inside of him screamed that he should tell Gamzee to fuck off already and kick him out of the house, while another wanted to stammer a thank-you and blush like a Japanese schoolgirl from one of the animes he used to watch.

He went with throwing a pinch of the former into the latter as his cheeks colored, and he managed to say firmly, "Gamzee, we're here for studying. You've been doing well so far, and almost everything in your answers have been right. Keep it up and I can tell your counselor that you don't have to have tutoring and you're fine with what you know. Don't try to distract me." He sighed at the troubled frown that appeared on his student's face and added, "But thank you." That seemed to clear everything up at least a little, and Gamzee went back to reciting the formulas and answers he'd written down.

At the end of going over all the algebra, plus finishing the rest of the problems together, Gamzee pulled a different book from the bag he'd brought along, and John watched warily as he saw that it wasn't a textbook. He put that book to the side, however, and pulled another out, this time a history book. "Let's get our motherfucking history on, my brother," Gamzee chuckled, even as John tried to take a peek at the other book he'd pulled out. It looked almost like a bible, but the front had a grim face on it instead of the usual "Holy Bible" in gold lettering that John normally saw. He passed it off as nothing- maybe it a part of whatever cult worshipped those "mirthful messiahs" Gamzee often talked about in class, fitting them into papers and projects and trying to get others to see "how motherfucking righteous they are with their motherfucking miracles everywhere."

They ended the day with English, then John sent Gamzee on his way, telling him not to miss the next tutoring session on Friday, to which Gamzee waved and replied, "Wouldn't up and miss it for the motherfucking world, my brother."

Three lessons later, Gamzee asked John on a date. John refused. Every lesson he would take that same book out, as if hoping John would inquire to the contents, which he never dared to. Five tutoring sessions after the first time Gamzee asked John on a date, he asked John out again. Again, he refused. It was funny- he'd make little comments, saying John was cute or nice or smart, but he'd always back off at a look or a word from John, at least until the next session.

Finally there came the day when Gamzee left the mysterious book behind, and John didn't notice until he was long gone. He sighed as he dialed Gamzee's number, in his phone in case he needed to reschedule a tutoring session with him. The clown-obsessed boy answered after a few rings and said he couldn't come back for it, as he was already home and making dinner, so asked John politely to bring it over.

His tutor had sighed but obliged, getting directions from Gamzee, then hopping into his car to follow them to the other boy's house. It took one or two wrong turns, but he eventually got to Gamzee's house, on a street that was lined with houses of all shapes, sizes, and colors, sort of a bright jumbled splash in a monotone town. Gamzee's house was the one painted dark purple, he remembered the boy saying, so found the house and pulled into the driveway, then walked up to the door. Before he could even raise his hand to knock, the door opened and the book was whisked from his hands.

Gamzee was peered at him through his usual lazy eyes, clouded but smiling. "Thanks, brother." As a thank-you, he leaned down and planted a kiss on John's lips, and directly after offered to take him on a date.

That was the day that John Egbert finally said "Yes."

* * *

They'd been going out for nearly a year in secret- no one suspected a thing, the nerd boy and the stoner, completely different, but when together, completely happy. They did sometimes have their quarrels, but they never really lasted long, and most of them were John urging Gamzee to study more. The only people who knew were their parents and their closest friends- and John's best friend, Dave, hasn't been too happy about it at first, but he'd learned to deal.

John was sitting on the couch with Gamzee at the juggalo's house, or, more accurately, was curled up in Gamzee's lap. The two were watching 'It,' one of Gamzee's favorite movies, as it featured one of the clowns he loved so well. John, however, was terrified out of his wits by the clown, though he agreed to watch the movie whenever Gamzee asked, to make him happy- not to mention giving him an excuse to curl up on Gamzee's lap and cuddle, up until the point where it got scary, at which time he would bury his face in Gamzee's chest and attempt to drown out the sounds with his thoughts. Occasionally, Gamzee would help him get over his fears with a "sloppy make-out session," as he liked to call them, which had led to even more a couple of times before, though John hadn't yet allowed anything that required removing clothing.

This time was one of the more serious times, since no one else was at home at the moment. They ended up laying back on the couch as their lips moved against each other's, John resting gently on Gamzee's chest and his hips starting to move slowly. That was how Gamzee always moved during times like this, slow and deliberate, and though at first John had wanted him to do things faster, but he'd gotten used to it over time and found that it usually made his orgasms better than anything he could do while masturbating.

"Can I motherfucking blow you?" The quiet, husky words were unexpected and made John jump a little in the second that their lips parted. His lips moved wordlessly as his jaw worked up and down, trying to speak through the shock and instead letting out little squeaks, making Gamzee chuckle. "What is it, motherfucker? Can't find the words to express how motherfucking miraculous you'd think that would be?" John's jaw finally snapped shut as he tried to collect his thoughts, his face turning distinctly red. Slowly, he nodded, and that was all that was needed as Gamzee flipped them over, pinning John to the couch with a kiss as his hands busied themselves with unzipping John's pants and getting them away from his cock, making sure John's underwear soon followed, not wanting him to have time to change his mind.

He moved to kneel on the floor beside the couch, then taking several minutes just to look at John's half-erect cock. John looked down in worry, his face slowly turning a darker shade as he sat up a little. "Gamzee, is something wro-" He cut off with a little gasp as Gamzee pressed his lips to John's tip, giving it a quick kiss, then looking up to John with a grin.

"I'm going to make it my motherfucking mission to kiss every part of you, brother," Gamzee chuckled, winking at him, at which John made a strange whining sound and bit his lip. The clown's head dipped again, pressing more kisses to John's exposed skin, down his erection until he reached his balls, at which point he wetted his tongue and drew it up John's length, watching his boyfriend's every little reaction. He seemed to be enjoying himself, biting his lip and tilting his head back a bit to rest it against the arm of the couch.

A grin spread across the stoner's face, and he quickly dipped his head down to envelope John in his mouth, sucking lightly and ignoring his own erection pressing against the front of his pants. "G-Gamzee," John moaned, turning his head so it was buried in the back of the couch, muffling his voice as he started to cry out softly, so unused to feelings like these, overrunning his senses until it seemed that he could only feel pleasure.

Just like when the two had locked lips, when Gamzee started to bob his head, it was slow, the deliberate kind of action John had so gotten used to, if a little clumsy, and he jerked his hips up a little, closing his eyes. In reaction to that, the clown's hands went to pin John's hips down. It wasn't long thereafter that the boy, this kind of attention formerly unfamiliar to him, moaned his release, which Gamzee swallowed down as much as he could. He sat back and wiped away what had dribbled out while John panted to catch his breath.

When John finally sat up, he still looked like he'd been knocked for a loop as he looked down at Gamzee, his eyes going down to the tent in his pants. He smiled shyly. "Want me to return the favor?"

**And that is it. There you go. Your GamJohn oneshot, mostly poorly done. I apologize. :'D But I haven't had much inspiration t write lately. *shrugs* Sorry, Kerra-Chan. VwV" **

**-Silver**


End file.
